User talk:Barkjon
--LordTBT Talk! 23:41, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Barkjon,It sounds like me and you have a lot in common! Just thought I would tell you. Rakkety Tam 17:43, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Re:Adminship Hi Barkjon, thank you for your interest, but at this time the Redwall Wiki is not recruiting admins. --LordTBT Talk! 22:30, 9 May 2008 (UTC) re:HTML Actually the request is geared towards more experienced PHP coders, but thanks for your inquiry. --LordTBT Talk! 01:48, 11 May 2008 (UTC) timeline Wanna start on the timeline soon? Rakkety Tam 15:57, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Lord TBT said we need to start from the events of Marlfox-because there is a timeline starting there already. Rakkety Tam 18:56, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Yo, this is Swordbearer and I wanted to thank you for the welcome. Why did you pick such a minor character as your username? Just wondering. Swordbearer <+>()- 00:25, 28 May 2008 (UTC) P.S. Are there any tasks that need doing, because I'm kinda bored in life. yay your a believer two Hay just read your page God bless man. ps I play club penguin too. once again God bless you Dannflow Talk! 22:09, 21 June 2008 (UTC) You having writers block with your story too? --Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:04, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Strikethrough How do you strike through text? [<[SwordbearerZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ>] 23:25, 12 January 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:39, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hey there! Welcome back to the Redwall Wiki, Barkjon! Cool fanfic! Could you check out my stories, (there's three of 'em) and comment if you like? Thanks! BTW I'm a Christian too! :) See ya! --Verminfate 00:56, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! I reckon I can get yer story back I reckon I can get your story back if only you'll give me a link deleted page. Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 04:34, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ack, sorry man, it turns out I can't. I'm used to having admin status (on much smaller wikis, of course); only Lord TB can restore that page. You could ask him to temporarily restore it so that you can get the data off it. Sorry again... Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 02:10, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Relient K Wow, your the only one who has heard of relient k. That's kinda funny huh??? I love your sig! (I'm on my way to fix mine, it looks terrible now. XP)--Merlock the Wizard Lets talk 20:32, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I have heard of both those bands, but what really blew my mind, is that I absolutely love drawing dragons to! I'm not to good at other things unless I practice, but dragons are, like easy. I like 'from end to end', and practically all the songs from 'five score and seven years ago. But my fave is probably.... I need you, and devastation and reform. I just turned on a really weird silly song of theirs right now.--Merlock the Wizard Lets talk 21:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I LOVE must've done something right to! My sister is so funny, I'm listening to music with her, and I keep saying 'this is my favorite song!' and she says "they're like, all your favorite songs" I think I'm getting on her nerves with relient K. I love your sig man. (mine sucks)--Merlock the Wizard Lets talk 21:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Hollyfire's Tale oh, and have ye heard of my fan-fic wiki????? Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:04, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Uh... *shrugs* I dunno, I was just 'untin' for somethin'! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) great help me out, if you have time.... heres the url--Dannflow Talk! 07:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Hollyfire's Tale Part Two & Myra Darktail's Legacy Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ruthless Update on Fires of the Sea and Hollyfire's Tale pt. 2 Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 18:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I finished Bluestripe the Warrior. :) Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 23:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC)